


shine on

by braezenkitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Come Eating, Flirting, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Manicorns and cute, chubby Zannas who dress like Mork need love too.





	

_Sully. Suuuully. Sul._

Sparkle’s voice filled his mind, repeating his name until Sully could no longer ignore him. Sully ducked behind a tree and stifled the urge to groan out loud.

_What, Sparkle?_ He sent his reply over the telepathic link that all Zanna shared. It could be convenient, even pretty darn awesome sometimes, but not being able to turn it off could be frustrating. It made focusing on the kids difficult at times.

_Timmy went to bed early. So that means... I got some free_ time,Sparkle said, his voice lilting.

_Well, good for you,_ Sully said, only giving Sparkle half his attention while he tracked the sound of small feet running across the grass. He’d promised not to use his powers, so all he could do was listen to how close the footsteps came and prepare to sneak around the tree. If he was quiet enough, and quick enough, he just might escape.

_So uh... wanna come over? Timmy’s parents are out at some gala. Again._ Sully didn’t need to see Sparkle to know he was rolling his eyes. _I’ve pretty much got the place to myself. We can watch a movie._ A vision of Sparkle waggling his eyebrows flashed across Sully’s mind.

_I can’t, Sparkle_ , Sully said with genuine disappointment. _I’m hanging out with Reese and Audrey._

Sully heard the footsteps begin to move away, and he risked a peek around the tree. Reese was running back across the yard, her golden hair shining in the sun as it trailed behind her. Sully laughed out loud when Reese threw open the door of the shed and it erupted in squeals. Audrey flew past Reese, giggling as she ran away and Reese gave chase.

_Well, they gotta go to bed eventually, right?_ Sparkle said. _I miss you._

Sully sighed, smiling and waving at the girls as they darted past him. _I miss you too Spark, but I don’t know..._

_Sul, come on... it’s been so long. I need you_ , Sparkle said, lowering his voice to a seductive growl in Sully’s mind. _I want you. You might even say I’m_ horny _for you._ At that, Sparkle sent a vision of himself stroking the glittery white unicorn horn protruding from his forehead while he bit his lip and fluttered his eyelashes coquettishly. Sully actually laughed out loud, and was glad that the girls were currently chasing each other across the other end of the yard, far enough away that they wouldn’t hear him. Or notice the blush spreading across his cheeks.

_Sparkle_ , he said in his best stern voice, _I’m with the kids right now._

_They can’t see the images I put in your head._

_No, but I can_ , Sully said, leaning back against the tree. The girls had collapsed in a heap on the grass, catching their breath between giggles. _And I have to be able to look them in the eye._

_Oh, come on_ , Sparkle said. _It’s not like I sent you an image of my_ other _horn, if ya know what I mean._

Sully suppressed a groan. _Yes, I know what you mean._

_I could though._

_No!_ Sully yelped internally, though part of him thrilled at the thought. _No, please... not now._

_Later then?_

Sully rolled his eyes and sighed. _Maybe._

_Ha! You want my horn_ , Sparkle said, _I knew it._

Sully hadn’t thought he could possibly roll his eyes any harder, but he proved himself wrong. He couldn’t help but smile though. Sparkle wasn’t wrong.

_Okay, you got me. I’ll come over after the girls are asleep._

_Cool beans_ , Sparkle said. _My ‘horns’ and I will be anxiously awaiting your arrival._

_You better leave your ‘horns’ alone until I get there,_ Sully said, pushing off the tree and making his way across the yard to the girls.

_I’ll do my best, sir,_ Sparkle answered. Sully could just imagine the smirk he wore.

_And Sparkle_ , Sully said, hardening his voice as best he could while trying not to laugh, _leave me alone until I’m done here. You’re very distracting._

 

* * *

 

Sully lay on his back, a shaft of moonlight illuminating a swath of his bare chest. Ropes of come glimmered across his skin as if infused with stardust before Sparkle leaned over to lick them up. A giggle at the light touch of tongue on his sensitive skin turned into a full belly laugh when Sparkle looked up with a lazy grin. His chin was covered in his own sparkly come.

“What?” Sparkle asked, pushing a mass of blue and white curls back from his forehead where they'd gotten tangled around his glittery horn.

“No matter what you do, you just can’t stop shining, can you?” he said, grinning at the slightly confused and absolutely adorable look on Sparkle’s face. “Come here.” He pulled Sparkle to him with a hand on the back of his neck and kissed him, slow and deep, tasting all the colors of the rainbow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. [SPN Coldest Hits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com) made me do it.


End file.
